


The Medicine Woman

by GirthMan



Series: Aloy and Talanah [3]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gentle Sex, Girl Penis, Kissing, MILFs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Other, Penis Size, Romance, Simultaneous Orgasm, Threesome - F/F/F, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionMarried life has been going great for Aloy and Talanah, but one day, Aloy starts having trouble keeping an erection.Embarrassed enough to seek out a medicine woman for help, Aloy soon finds exactly what she and her wife need to keep their sex life going strong.
Relationships: Aloy & Talanah Khane Padish, Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish
Series: Aloy and Talanah [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884865
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Medicine Woman

Aloy had never anticipated as idyllic a life as the one she had found in Meridian. The scrappy, redheaded Nora Huntress had, in a fairly short stretch of time, gone from dismantling haywire mechanical creatures in the wilds to keeping a clean house. Now, the most intense battles she found herself locked in were with dust bunnies and dirty dishes. As uneventful as her new life may have been, Aloy wouldn’t have had it any other way.  
  
There was, after all, one person who made it all worth it…  
  
“ _Aaaloy!_ I’m home!”  
  
Talanah’s duties as Sunhawk kept her fairly busy. She and her wife found it too difficult to maintain a decent home with _both_ of them out and about, so Aloy had volunteered to stay home some of the time. She ended up enjoying the domestic life so much that, eventually, her housewife duties became more or less a full-time obligation.  
  
“You’re _late!”_ Aloy growled playfully, leaping at Talanah.  
  
She nearly bowled her over as she wrapped her up in a tight hug. The two women stumbled over each other, tangled up and laughing as they toppled over one another into a chair. Aloy, draped in Talanah’s arms, leaned in for a kiss, only to draw back with a soft gasp at the sight of her wife’s hair.  
  
Talanah’s silky, black ponytail was nowhere to be found. In its place, though, an intricate braid, woven in Nora style, hung over her shoulder. Aloy’s fingers gently trailed from its tip all the way up to her wife’s sun-kissed face. She caressed her cheek, smiling almost as wide as Talanah.  
  
“Surprise!” Talanah beamed. “I had to look all over Meridian, but I finally found someone who can get it right!”  
  
She flipped her hair, batting her eyelashes at Aloy.  
  
“Do you like it?” she asked coyly.  
  
“It looks _gorgeous_ on you!” Aloy replied eagerly.  
  
Talanah blushed, her sandy-tan cheeks soon coming to match her wife’s pink, freckled face. Their eyes met, and for a moment, there was silence between the two. Aloy’s emerald-green eyes reflected Talanah's deep, golden-brown gaze. Nothing _needed_ to be said.  
  
The pair walked in lockstep toward the bedroom. Wrapped in each other’s arms, their hands gliding over each other’s bodies, their lips locked together and they shared a deep, passionate kiss. With their tongues tied together and their shared heat building, they climbed onto the bed, rolling over one another, moaning and pawing at what clothes they could.  
  
They stripped, bit by bit, until hardly anything remained. Aloy straddled Talanah, her bare, freckled chest squished against her wife’s. Talanah’s hands ran down Aloy’s bare back, her fingertips dancing across her smooth, ivory skin until she reached her tight, silky undergarments. Her thumbs slipped under the fabric, and her hands found their way to her round, toned bottom.  
  
Aloy rolled her hips, grinding against Talanah in response to her wife’s touch. She could feel Talanah’s erection rubbing against her, straining against her underwear, its wetness already leaking through. She moaned, leaning down for another kiss.  
  
Talanah sighed against Aloy’s soft lips. She squeezed her nicely-toned butt, spreading her cheeks. Her thumbs crept inward, brushing against Aloy’s tight, puffy little pucker. The shiver her touch elicited, along with the quiet moan issued from her wife’s mouth into her lips, told Talanah that Aloy had been craving her all day. She almost felt guilty for coming home as late as she had, but she was certain that her body would _more_ than make up for it…  
  
Talanah slid her hands out of Aloy’s underwear and rolled, pinning her to the bed. Her wife squealed in surprised delight, her eyes wide and gleaming with excitement. Talanah slipped her underwear to the side to reveal her cock. It stood firm, dripping with arousal, throbbing gently in anticipation. She wiggled her hips playfully, swaying her erection back and forth in an enticing display.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this _all_ day, sweetness,” Talanah purred, her voice low and breathy. “ _Mmm…_ I want you to _fill_ me!”  
  
Aloy blushed. She looked away, but not in time to hide the hesitance in her eyes from Talanah. Her wife climbed off of her and cuddled up next to her.  
  
“Not in the mood?” she asked, a hint of disappointment in her tone.  
  
“No, that’s not it,” Aloy replied. “It’s just… Well…”  
  
She twiddled with her underwear, chewing her lip as she tried to find a way to explain herself. She opted to show Talanah what the problem was, slowly pulling the last of her clothes down. Her cock was completely flaccid, sitting limp atop her balls. Despite the flush on her skin and her body’s visibly-heightened state of arousal, her member remained soft.  
  
“It started the other day,” Aloy said shyly. “This has never happened before, but… Suddenly…”  
  
She stroked her limp cock to demonstrate its soft state. It _did_ respond to her touch, but not fully. She managed to get herself half-hard, at best, but couldn’t achieve a full erection. Talanah gently placed her hand over her wife’s.  
  
“Aloy, it’s okay!” she assured her. “That kind of thing isn’t too uncommon at all!”  
  
“It… isn’t?” Aloy asked, uncertain.  
  
“Not a bit!” Talanah beamed, her voice upbeat and reassuring.  
  
She stroked Aloy’s hand, her fingers brushing her wife’s half-erect penis.  
  
“In fact,” she continued, a bit more playfully. “Even if you can’t get completely hard…”  
  
She slipped her hand over Aloy’s balls and lovingly caressed them, gently rubbing her wife’s warm, silky pouch.  
  
“I can _still_ make you feel good,” Talanah purred. “Would you like that, sweetness? Want me to do the work today?”  
  
Aloy managed a smile, brightened up by her wife’s reassurance. She nodded meekly. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt Talanah inside her, but now she was beginning to realize that it had been _much_ too long.  
  
Talanah kissed Aloy, stroking her hair with one hand while the other explored between her strong thighs. Aloy’s gasp was muffled by her wife’s soft lips against her own. She could feel Talanah cupping her balls, her fingers creeping ever further downward all the while. Her hips rolled as if on their own, and she ground her sex against Talanah’s hand. Her muffled gasps turned to needy whimpers, her voice escaping in soft squeaks as she was teased.  
  
Talanah started to pull away from Aloy, ready to break their kiss, when her wife’s tongue met hers. A desperate whine from Aloy told Talanah that her Nora lover wanted some more attention, so she gave it to her. Their tongues tied outside of their mouths, their lips no longer locked together. They both moaned and gasped, their steamy breath escaping, mingling in the air as they lapped at each other’s tongues.  
  
Talanah used the momentary distraction to slide her hand away from Aloy’s balls. She slipped her fingers deep between her thighs, probing around until she felt her goal. Her fingertip brushed against Aloy’s anus, and she felt it flex, puckering in response.  
  
Aloy whimpered under Talanah’s touch, slurping noisily at her tongue, managing to suck it after a few moments. She closed her eyes and spread her legs, the wet, desperate sounds of her lips on Talanah’s tongue soon coming to fill the air. She could feel her lover’s finger circling her ring, gently brushing around her puckered-up hole, teasing her, building her anticipation for what was soon to come.  
  
Talanah let Aloy draw her tongue into her mouth, moaning as she sank into a deeper kiss. She continued to tease the Nora’s tight little hole, circling it slowly with her finger while her free hand groped blindly around on the nightstand beside the bed. She felt around for a short while before closing her hand around a small, glass vial. Only once she had her prize in hand did she break her kiss with Aloy, panting heavily. Her wife let her mouth hang open, gasping for breath, a thin strand of saliva connecting her tongue with Talanah’s.  
  
Talanah held up the vial for Aloy to see, grinning as she shook it. The clear, slippery fluid inside splashed around, glinting in the light. Aloy’s blush deepened, and she bit her lip. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, gasping softly at the sound of the bottle in Talanah’s hand coming uncorked.  
  
Aloy sighed, shivering as the cold, slippery contents of the little glass vial dribbled out between her thighs. Talanah’s finger spread the liquid around Aloy’s hole evenly, making a few quick circuits before she pressed her fingertip against the Nora’s rear entrance. Aloy could feel her wife’s finger about to slip inside. She whined, biting down hard on her lip, curling her toes, holding her breath. It would just take a _little_ more pressure, and…  
  
“ _Ooohhh…”_ _  
_ _  
_Aloy’s voice escaped her lips in a long, wavering moan. Talanah’s finger penetrated her effortlessly, sliding in smoothly all the way down to the knuckle. The chill wetness of slippery lube crept into her backside, coating her inner walls, making her nice and slick. Talanah softly shushed Aloy, one hand resting on her chest, keeping her grounded against the bed as she worked her finger in and out. She worked at Aloy’s bottom gently, pushing as deep as she could and slowly, tenderly pulling all the way back out, only to start the cycle over again. All the while, she dribbled lube onto her finger, working more and more into Aloy’s puckered ring.  
  
“Good girl,” Talanah purred. “You’re getting _so_ excited for me, aren’t you?”  
  
Aloy’s response was lost in the shaky gasp she let out as a second finger found its way inside of her. She arched her behind off the bed, rolling her hips against her wife’s teasing hand. Her flaccid cock twitched, leaking pre-cum onto her belly. Her lips quivered, and her breath misted in the air as she panted and gasped, trembling under Talanah’s skilled touch.  
  
“You’re so _tight,_ sweetness!” Talanah remarked. “It reminds me of our first time together… Do you remember?”  
  
Her fingers curled inside Aloy, stroking her most sensitive, intimate reaches. The Nora let out a desperate whimper, shuddering as a string of pre-cum spewed from her limp member. She clutched at her blankets, every breath a wanton moan of lust as Talanah continued to finger her.  
  
“Do you remember how _good_ it felt?” Talanah breathed, leaning over Aloy. “How _hot_ I was inside you? How _deep_ I squirted my love into you?”  
  
“ _Ahh! Y- Yes!”_ Aloy panted. “ _I- I want you, Talanah!”_ _  
_ _  
_Talanah drew another moan out of Aloy as she pulled her fingers out of her wife’s bottom. She tugged her underwear down, biting her lip as her cock sprang free. She gripped her shaft, slowly stroking her erection, her fingers gliding smoothly up and down her skin. She rubbed her glans with her thumb, sighing as a thick dollop of pre-cum oozed from her tip. She pressed her body against Aloy’s, bringing her hips flush with hers. Her member came to rest atop Aloy’s big, silky pouch, throbbing and twitching against her warm, heavy balls.  
  
“Ask nicely, dear!” Talanah giggled in a singsong tone, grinding against Aloy’s flaccid cock.  
  
“ _Pleeease!”_ Aloy whined. “I want it inside me! _Please,_ Talanah!”  
  
Talanah smirked and leaned in, planting a quick little kiss on Aloy’s lips. She drew her hips back, letting the tip of her cock slip beneath Aloy’s balls and between her nicely-toned cheeks. Her crown prodded the Nora’s tight, lubed-up hole, pressing _just_ firmly enough to tease Aloy.  
  
“That’s my good little Brave…”  
  
Talanah pushed forward, throwing her head back and moaning as she penetrated Aloy. She had forgotten how _good_ this felt, how tight and warm her wife’s ass was. It seemed to her like it had been ages since she’d last topped, and now, as she bottomed out inside her wife, she couldn’t help but wonder why she didn’t do it more often.  
  
Aloy cried out as Talanah’s shaft filled her. Her chest heaved, her cushiony, freckled breasts bouncing as her wife’s hips _smacked_ against her. Her body was hot, her skin flushed pink as her arousal grew. She could feel Talanah’s member deep inside her, filling her, stretching her, as if it were _made_ for her.  
  
Talanah gasped sharply as she drew her hips back. She gripped Aloy’s waist, holding her tight. The Nora’s warm, tight inner walls were clenched snugly around her, gripping and squeezing her with every move she made. She had to take a moment to compose herself, almost worrying that she would succumb to pleasure prematurely if she got too hasty.  
  
“Oh, by the _Sun,_ you’re tight, darling!” Talanah purred. “It really _has_ been a while for you, hasn’t it?”  
  
“ _Nnnfff…_ Too long,” Aloy whimpered.  
  
“ _Well,”_ Talanah began in a playful, teasing tone. “We won’t have to wait _any_ longer, now will we?”  
  
She pushed forward, letting out a moan as her cock slid back into Aloy, gliding smoothly through her tight, warm tunnel. Aloy gasped shakily, arching her back off the bed, rolling her hips to meet her wife’s body. Their hips came together with a soft _smack,_ the soft mounds of Aloy’s bottom rippling along with her breasts.  
  
Talanah’s fingers dragged along Aloy’s creamy, freckled skin, her hands creeping up toward her chest. She cupped her wife’s breasts, tweaking her nipples, kneading the soft, plush mounds as she started to fuck her. The swing of her hips was steady and gentle, her pace slow at first. Her cock slid in and out of Aloy’s snug little hole, only _barely_ letting her glans stay inside each time she pulled back. With each thrust, though, her and her wife’s arousal grew, and her rhythm quickened.  
  
The pair gasped and moaned together, Aloy writhing in pleasure beneath Talanah as she was filled. She tucked her legs behind the small of her wife’s back, locking her in place deep inside her. Talanah’s thrusts became quicker, her breathing shallower, as she rocked back and forth, her shaft plunging deep into the Nora’s behind.  
  
“ _It’s so good!”_ Aloy gasped, wet, warm pre-cum spurting from her limp cock. “I- I can’t- _Ohhh, it’ssogood!”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“MMM!”_ _  
_ _  
_Talanah leaned in and locked lips with Aloy. She kissed her deeply, their tongues twisting together, swirling around and around as the _snap_ of flesh on flesh intensified. The _slap, slap, slap_ of Talanah’s hips against Aloy’s crescendoed, the pair’s desperate, lusty moans mingling as they reached their peak.  
  
Talanah came first, her orgasmic cry lost against Aloy’s lips as she drove her hips forward one last time. Bottoming out inside the Nora, she ground herself against her, shuddering as her cock swelled in her wife’s behind. Her balls pulsed, throbbing hard, and she unloaded. She sighed and moaned against Aloy while she squirted her hot, sticky cum deep into her butt, her load shooting out in gooey, creamy ropes.  
  
Aloy held Talanah tight. Her nails threatened to scratch her wife’s back as she clung to her. She could feel the warmth of her semen flooding her, squirting fresh and hot into her bottom. Her flaccid cock twitched and swelled. The sensation of being filled like this after so long was too much for her to bear. She cried out against Talanah, squealing into her wife, holding on desperately as she succumbed to the pleasure.  
  
Aloy’s soft member squirted out a single strand of cum. The sticky, white fluid splashed onto Aloy’s belly, and the rest of her load bubbled lazily out of her tip. The underwhelming load she produced, though, wasn’t indicative at all of how powerful her climax was. Her ass clenched tightly around Talanah, sucking her back inside as she tried to pull out to finish.  
  
Talanah gasped sharply, Aloy’s orgasmic contractions squeezing out the very last of her spunk. She groaned and shivered, sucking her wife’s tongue as she was milked dry. The remainder of her load spurted out into the Nora’s butt, and with that, she was spent. She collapsed on top of Aloy, moaning softly as their kiss went on, the frantic desperation of their embrace fading into a gentle, breathless passion.  
  
Their lips only parted after a long, quiet while, the sound of their deep kiss only broken by their heavy breathing. Aloy giggled softly, brushing Talanah’s braid from her face, eliciting a warm smile from her wife.  
  
“I’m assuming it was good for you, too?” Talanah teased playfully.  
  
“I’d almost forgotten _how_ good that felt!” Aloy remarked. “I… I really didn’t think I’d be able to finish… like _this…”_ _  
_ _  
_She glanced down at her soft, spent cock. Lying in a sticky pool of its own making, it twitched gently, one last bead of semen oozing from the tip. Aloy sighed.  
  
“I was hoping that whatever’s wrong with me would stop during sex,” she grumbled. “I hope you’re not upset…”  
  
“ _Upset?”_ Talanah scoffed. “Sweetheart, no! Of course I’m not upset… I know it’s not your fault…”  
  
She ran her finger along Aloy’s flaccid shaft, drawing a soft gasp out of the Nora as she toyed with her still-sensitive glans, teasingly peeling her foreskin back.  
  
“ _Mmm…_ You always know just how to cheer me up, Sunshine,” Aloy sighed, a smile creeping onto her lips.  
  
“Anything for my sweet, wonderful Brave,” Talanah said warmly.  
  
She leaned down and kissed Aloy again before finally pulling out, her own cock having gone limp. She rolled over beside her wife with a heavy, satisfied sigh. The pair spent most of their lazy afternoon in bed, snugly cuddled up together, Talanah’s gentle, reassuring touch doing wonders to push Aloy’s worries from her mind…  
  
\---  
  
Over the next few weeks, Aloy’s condition stayed constant. No matter her state of arousal, she only managed to maintain the briefest of erections, if she could get hard at all. It fell to Talanah to carry the majority of their sexual interactions. She certainly didn’t mind - it _did_ feel incredible to fuck Aloy, after all - but the more she took her wife from behind, the more she found herself wishing their roles were reversed. She _craved_ the feeling of Aloy’s big, Nora cock stretching her out. She wanted to be claimed by her Brave again. She missed the feeling dearly.  
  
Talanah started looking into potential solutions. Fortunately for her, Aloy’s issue was common enough that there was, she was told, a simple, if a bit expensive, fix. Deciding it was worth a shot, Talanah came home to her wife one day and told her she had a surprise. Aloy was left in the dark, guessing what Talanah’s surprise might be all the way up until the pair arrived at the medicine woman’s shop.  
  
“I didn’t know they had this kind of place in Meridian,” Aloy remarked.  
  
She paused at the window of the storefront, intrigued by the mix of Nora and Carja stylings to the goods displayed within. She supposed, as Talanah pulled her along, that she mustn’t have been the _only_ Nora to learn a thing or two from the Sundom.  
  
“Apparently, they do!” Talanah replied, tugging Aloy into the shop by her wrist. “It’s exciting, isn’t it? I’ve always wondered what kinds of things they have at these places...”  
  
The light jingling of a bell signalled their entry. The air was filled with the scent of dried herbs and the lingering smoke of freshly-burnt incense. Aloy sniffed at the air, and Talanah crinkled her nose. From behind a curtain of smoke and a row of hanging curtains, a woman appeared.  
  
“Welcome!” she beamed. “Is there anything I can help you two with?”  
  
She seemed, at a glance, to be Carja, but Aloy and Talanah quickly noticed there was something more to her. She was an older woman, tall and well-built in spite of her age. Much of her sandy-tan skin was bared, thanks to her comfortable style of dress. Silky wraps clung to her wide hips and to her ample chest, but the rest of her tawny, sun-kissed figure was on full display. Her long, graying hair, hanging over her shoulders in thick waves, still showed stubborn streaks of its original auburn. Her golden-green eyes were full of energy and the wisdom of time alike, and her face possessed a warm beauty which only age could have granted.  
  
Her body, soft, curvy, and pleasantly-plump, was lightly freckled in places. The fringes of a tattoo crept out from beneath her waistcloth. Around her wrists and ankles, she wore bright, metal bangles, which _clinked_ softly as she moved. She smiled softly at Aloy and Talanah, resting her elbows on her countertop, leaning forward to closer examine the pair’s faces.  
  
“I’d recognize the Sunhawk anywhere!” she remarked. “Talanah, is it? My name is Senna. It’s a privilege to finally meet you in person! And _you…_ ”  
  
She paused, her gaze passing to Aloy. She looked the young Nora up and down, the beginnings of a smirk creasing her lips. Aloy fidgeted slightly as she stood there, trying her very best not to stare at Senna’s admittedly-impressive cleavage.  
  
“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure,” Senna said. “What brings you in today, dear?”  
  
Aloy blushed, embarrassed at the concept of sharing the details of her rather intimate problem with someone she’d just met. A nudge from Talanah prompted her to talk, though. She reasoned that, if _anyone_ could help her, this enigmatic medicine woman would be the one.  
  
“My name is Aloy,” she began, a bit softly. “And… Well… I’ve been having a problem…”  
  
Senna raised an eyebrow.  
  
“So _you’re_ the lucky lady!” she chuckled. “With all the excitement, I’m afraid I didn’t get a good look at you on your wedding day! If I may say so, you’re positively radiant, my dear!”  
  
Aloy’s cheeks were conspicuously red now. She smiled and turned her head.  
  
“Thank you,” she said. “I haven’t exactly been _feeling_ that way lately, though…”  
  
“Tell me all about it,” Senna coaxed gently. “I’m willing to bet that, whatever it is, I’ve got _just_ the thing to fix you up!”  
  
“So, the problem is… Well, it’s a bit personal,” Aloy admitted. “You see, I can’t… I’ve been having trouble in the bedroom…”  
  
Senna’s eyes gleamed for a moment, recognition flashing across her face. She maintained a soft, reassuring tone, smiling as she spoke.  
  
“I understand,” she said. “And, like I said… I’ve got _just_ the thing! If you two would just come with me…”  
  
She motioned for Aloy and Talanah to follow her. The pair trailed behind as Senna pushed past the curtains into the back of her store. Boxes upon boxes of sundries were stacked about, along with plenty of jars filled with powders, liquids, and dried herbs. Senna clicked her tongue, dragging her finger along a shelf, muttering under her breath the name of the herb she was seeking. After a moment, she stopped, taking hold of a jar filled to the brim with dry, aged leaves.  
  
“ _There_ we are!” she exclaimed. “This should set you right!”  
  
She popped open the lid and held the jar out, motioning for Aloy and Talanah to examine its contents. Aloy peered in curiously, wondering just how a jar full of leaves was supposed to fix her erectile dysfunction. She sniffed the open jar, pulling back and coughing at the strong, spicy and bitter odor she encountered.  
  
“These aren’t to be taken as-is,” Senna laughed, taking a pinch of the leaves in hand. “I suppose I may as well demonstrate. Wait just a moment…”  
  
She left the room, taking her handful of dried leaves with her. Talanah clapped a hand on Aloy’s back, chuckling as her wife’s coughing died down.  
  
“Excited to try it?” she asked.  
  
“A little,” Aloy replied. “I have to admit, I’m kind of nervous, too… But, if this works…”  
  
She grinned at Talanah.  
  
“Then I’ll make sure you don’t get _any_ sleep tonight!”  
  
“That’s the kind of threat I like,” Talanah said. “I’m going to hold you to that, you know…”  
  
“I’m counting on it,” Aloy teased.  
  
The pair snuck in a brief, playful kiss while Senna was gone. Talanah nuzzled her nose against Aloy’s, giggling in anticipation of being able to take her wife’s cock for the first time in too long a while.  
  
Senna returned briefly, a small kettle and a pair of cups in hand. She cleared a few boxes away from the storeroom, revealing a dusty oven which had clearly seldom seen much use. She lit a fire and started heating the kettle, talking as she worked.  
  
“So, like I said,” Senna began. “This particular herb isn’t particularly useful in its natural state. It’s very bitter, and it’s only good for giving you a nasty headache if you eat it! But, if we grind it up first…”  
  
She scattered her handful of leaves into a bowl, grinding them up with a pestle. She hammered the leaves into a fine dust, which she carefully poured into the kettle of boiling water on the stove. She stirred up the mixture, sniffed at the steam coming from the kettle, and snuffed out the fire.  
  
“There!” Senna sighed, motioning for her guests to come closer. “That’s all there is to it! Simply grind a few leaves and add the dust to boiling water!”  
  
Aloy hesitantly took another sniff of the boiled mixture. A bit of spice lingered, but the bitter, unpleasant odor from earlier was gone. It smelled, she had to admit, quite good.  
  
“This tea is _exactly_ what you need to fix your little problem, my dear,” Senna explained. “A few sips will put the spring _right_ back into your step!”  
  
“That’s it?” Aloy asked.  
  
She cocked her head, eyeing up the cups of tea Senna was pouring. She was decidedly underwhelmed and a bit unconvinced that this treatment would work. The solution surely couldn’t be so simple, she thought.  
  
Senna offered Aloy a smile and a soft chuckle in response.  
  
“Would you care for a demonstration?” she asked.  
  
“Demonstration?” Aloy and Talanah repeated in tandem.  
  
Senna crossed her arms and cocked a hip to the side. She gave Aloy a knowing, somewhat smug glance.  
  
“When you get to be my age,” she began. “Some things don’t always work the way they’re supposed to…”  
  
She tucked her hand into her waistcloth and started to slowly unravel the silky fabric. As her clothing unfurled, Aloy and Talanah could only watch with bated breath. They looked on, equal parts surprised and eager, as the medicine woman bared herself to them.  
  
“Occasionally,” Senna continued. “I have _exactly_ the same problem you’re looking to solve, Aloy… In fact, it’s not all too uncommon a problem for _plenty_ of women to have, even around your age.”  
  
She opened the folds of her waistcloth, letting the garment fall to the floor. Her nude lower half held Aloy’s and Talanah’s gazes. Her wide hips and soft, plump thighs, curvy though they were, couldn’t hope to hold the pair’s interest for long. Her cock, resting limp atop a pair of nice, smooth, silky balls, had already claimed their attention.  
  
“Fortunately for us,” Senna said, lifting a cup of tea to her lips. “We have a handy little pick-me-up for whenever we’re not quite feeling ourselves…”  
  
She tilted her head back and downed the tea in a single gulp. Leaning back against a countertop, she took her flaccid member in hand, her fingers gently gliding over its soft length.  
  
“Notice how soft I am,” she said, slowly stroking her cock. “The pleasure is _all_ still there, but my body doesn’t react at all…”  
  
Aloy tried her best not to look _too_ interested, but found herself staring just as intently as Talanah. The pair watched eagerly as Senna stroked herself, her soft, limp cock not reacting in the slightest.  
  
“You should feel it for yourselves while you still can,” Senna urged them. “We don’t have very long until that medicine kicks in…”  
  
Talanah didn’t need further coaxing. She knelt down, gently cupping Senna’s balls in one hand, the other taking hold of her shaft. She stroked and teased, focusing on the older woman’s pinkish-brown tip. Her thumb rubbed Senna’s glans, working in slow, delicate circles until the medicine woman let out a soft moan.  
  
“ _Oh!”_ Talnah squeaked in surprise.  
  
A hot spurt of pre-cum gushed from Senna’s flaccid cock, splattering across Talanah’s fingers. She drew her hand back, biting her lip, very obviously trying _not_ to lick her hand clean.  
  
“Sorry,” Senna sighed. “I might not look it, but I’m _very_ aroused at the moment… You’re both quite the eyeful, you know…”  
  
Talanah grinned. Aloy blushed, turning to her wife, who gave her a sly wink. She took Talanah’s place in front of Senna, gasping softly as she took the woman’s sex in hand. Her balls were hot and heavy, throbbing gently in her palm. Her fingers crept over Senna’s shaft, which twitched slightly at her touch. Senna closed her eyes, sighing softly as Aloy curiously stroked her flaccid member, coaxing out warm, fresh beads of pre-cum.  
  
“It’s just like mine!” Aloy remarked. “Mine’s been acting _just_ like this!”  
  
“I thought so,” Senna replied. “ _Mmm…_ As nice as this is… You’d best step away for a moment, dear… I don’t want to get _too_ excited just yet…”  
  
Aloy backed away. Alongside Talanah, she watched Senna. The older woman’s breasts heaved as she gasped, moaning while a hot blush crept onto her cheeks. She bit her lip, shuddering as her cock twitched to life. Her soft, limp member pulsed and throbbed, growing and stiffening before her customers’ eyes. It swelled into a firm erection, thick, throbbing, and dripping with arousal. It certainly wasn’t quite as impressive as Aloy’s was at its full size, but Talanah couldn’t help but envy Senna’s endowment, noting that her own was comparatively lacking.  
  
Senna wrapped her fingers around her pulsing erection, sighing as she pushed her hips forward to display her cock. She grinned proudly, slowly swaying her hips in an enticing display, showing her erection off to her guests.  
  
“That’s all there is to it,” she said, her voice a bit shaky with arousal. “One sip of my tea, and you’ll be back to normal in no time at all!”  
  
Aloy stared, open-mouthed, at Senna’s erection. She couldn’t believe that it could be _that_ easy. She caught herself sliding a hand between her thighs, her fingers creeping over her own flaccid member. She pulled away, glancing at Talanah, who gave her a nod, prompting her to speak up.  
  
“So… that’s it?” she asked, still the tiniest bit skeptical. “All I have to do is drink that tea?”  
  
“All you have to do is _buy_ that tea,” Senna corrected. “I’ve got my business to think of, you know…”  
  
She paused, studying Aloy for a few moments. Her eyes passed over the young Nora’s body, tracing a path up and down her freckled skin. The beginnings of a smirk creased her lips.  
  
“ _But,”_ she began. “I suppose I can offer the first cup as a gift… If you’re satisfied, _then_ we can discuss payment for your next batch. How does that sound?”  
  
“That sounds wonderful, actually!” Aloy said. “Thank you. That’s a very kind offer!”  
  
“Anything for a pair of young lovebirds like yourselves,” Senna chuckled. “Let me just grab you a pinch of leaves and you can be on your way…”  
  
Still firmly erect, she wrapped herself back up in her waistcloth and poured a tiny portion of leaves into a vial for Aloy. Her customers thanked her profusely before hurrying out the door, leaving her in her storeroom with another full cup of medicinal tea steaming on the counter. She grinned as she sipped the concoction, sighing at the warmth that spread throughout her body.  
  
They would be back, Senna knew. She smiled, gasping and moaning, removing her waistcloth yet again as arousal coursed through her veins. She bit her lip, wrapping her hand around her hard, throbbing shaft. She leaned back and started stroking, panting heavily at the intense sensations rocking her mature body. A sultry moan escaped her lips, and she started to thrust into her hand, rolling her hips as she jerked her cock.  
  
“I- I shouldn’t have had that second cup,” Senna hissed to herself, overcome by pleasure.  
  
As she succumbed to ecstasy, crying out, her cock pulsing in her hand and shooting its load onto her belly, she couldn’t help but look forward to the payment she hoped to extract from Aloy and her wife...  
  
\---  
  
Aloy and Talanah stumbled through their door in each other’s arms, kissing and groping at one another. Talanah’s hand were planted firmly on Aloy’s backside, and Aloy couldn’t seem to keep her hands off her wife’s crotch. They broke their kiss once they’d made it to their kitchen, where they hastily scrambled to prepare their kettle.  
  
“Are you excited?” Talanah asked. “You’ll _finally_ be able to bend me over and _take_ me!”  
  
“I’m _clearly_ not as excited as you!” Aloy teased, playfully groping Talanah’s erection through her clothes. “Why don’t you go get ready? Get yourself _nice_ and worked up for me while I handle this…”  
  
“ _Ooh,_ yes, ma’am,” Talanah purred, giving her wife a peck on the cheek. “Don’t keep me waiting _too_ long, my little Brave…”  
  
“Of course not, Sunshine,” Aloy giggled. “Now get going!”  
  
She turned her attention to the boiling kettle. She turned over the tiny vial of dust in her hand, closely examining it. Despite Senna’s earlier demonstration, Aloy still had her doubts about such a strangely-simple cure. Still, though, if this had a chance of working, she was more than willing to give it a try. She stirred the dust into the boiling water and poured the kettle’s contents into a cup. She sniffed at the liquid, sighing softly at the pleasant scent.  
  
“Here goes nothing,” Aloy muttered.  
  
She drank down the medicinal tea, pleasantly surprised at its taste. It was like a warmed, spiced drink, with the slightest hint of sweetness. She could immediately feel its warmth spreading through her body, causing a slight tingling sensation all over from her head to her toes. She stripped out of her clothes and stood nude in her kitchen, curiously toying with her limp cock. She stroked her soft member, running her fingers over it. All the sensations of pleasure she might have normally expected were still there. She sighed softly, biting her lip as she teased her glans through her foreskin.  
  
Aloy definitely felt _something._ She ran her free hand down her body, her fingers dragging over her freckled skin, following the strange, tingling warmth that spread from her core. She moaned, whimpering quietly at the pleasure which followed the heat. She could feel her body reacting to the medicine, growing hotter and hotter, aching for attention. She stroked herself more eagerly, her flaccid cock twitching now in her hand.  
  
“ _Ahhh… Oh, my!”_ _  
_ _  
_Aloy’s breathless gasp came as a sudden, intense pulse of sensation rippled through her body core. Her limp member throbbed in her grasp, pulsing strongly as it swelled for the first time in weeks. She could feel it stiffening, growing quickly into a full, thick erection. A fat rope of pre squirted from her tip as her foreskin peeled back, revealing her glistening-wet, pink glans. Her lips quivered as she drew in shaky, shallow breaths, more aroused than she had been in a _long_ time. She squeezed her shaft, coaxing out a heavy bead of pre-cum, marveling at the intense, pulsing heat she held now in her hand. She felt like a new woman, and there was only one thing on her mind now.  
  
Aloy hurried to the bedroom, panting heavily. She stopped in the doorway, bracing herself against the jamb, leaning heavily against the wall for support. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath, her stiff, renewed erection twitching and throbbing stubbornly, as if begging for attention.  
  
Talanah reclined naked on the bed. She perked up at the sight of Aloy, an excited gasp escaping her lips. She smiled brightly, squealing in excitement, her eyes going wide as she saw her wife’s big, thick cock standing firm and tall.  
  
“It worked!” Aloy gasped heavily.  
  
“I can see that!” Talanah purred in response, her own cock perking up. “Look at _you!”_ _  
_ _  
_“Talanah,” Aloy grunted between breaths. “I feel _so_ fucking hot… I’m more excited than I’ve ever been before…”  
  
Talanah smirked, lying back and spreading her legs. Her erection twitched as she reached between her thighs, caressing her lubed-up pucker, spreading herself with two fingers. She looked incredibly tight, more so than Aloy remembered her. Perhaps the past few weeks of anal celibacy had left her a bit more snug. The thought excited Aloy, who _desperately_ needed a tight little hole to stuff her fat, pulsing cock into.  
  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” Talanah teased. “Come and get me!”  
  
Aloy wasn’t about to waste any more time. There was simply no way she was about to argue with such an enticing offer. She hurried to the bed and climbed on top of Talanah, locking lips with her wife for a deep, desperate, passionate kiss. The two moaned, grinding against one another, their cocks rubbing together. They could feel each other’s pulse, along with the hot, wet arousal leaking from their tips, mingling in the space between their writhing bodies.  
  
They rolled over, and Talanah pinned Aloy to the bed. She straddled her wife’s waist, rolling her hips, teasing her mercilessly as she kissed her. She could feel Aloy’s erection throbbing desperately against her own, pulsing and twitching, _begging_ to slide inside a nice, snug hole. She would grant the Nora’s wish soon enough, but right now, she was having far too much fun playing with her, teasing her cock for the first time in weeks. She wasn’t about to let such an opportunity go to waste.  
  
Talanah sucked Aloy’s tongue and groped her breasts, moaning against her as she continued to tease. She slid herself forward, sandwiching her wife’s cock between her tight, well-rounded cheeks. Grinding and thrusting, she let out a sultry growl, her voice muffled by Aloy’s lips. The Nora’s hands were on her hips, but slid behind her back to grip her butt, guiding her movements.  
  
Aloy couldn’t wait any longer. With a shaky gasp, she broke her kiss with Talanah, panting heavily once their lips had parted. Her eyes were a green haze of lust. Her cheeks burned red with arousal. Her freckle-dotted chest heaved with each desperate, shallow breath she drew. She _needed_ Talanah now. Her body craved her wife’s, and she couldn’t bear to be denied for a moment longer.  
  
Talanah grinned, leaning down over her wife. She wiggled her hips, teasing Aloy’s cock just a _bit_ more before finally lifting herself, raising her lower body. She wrapped her fingers around Aloy’s erection, gasping sharply as it pulsed in her hand.  
  
“ _Wow!”_ Talanah breathed. “I’d almost forgotten what it feels like… So hard…”  
  
“ _Nnf…_ Wouldn’t it feel even _better_ inside you?” Aloy groaned, a teasing edge to her shaky voice.  
  
Talanah smirked.  
  
“You’ve read my mind,” she chuckled.  
  
Talanah raised her hips, playfully stroking Aloy’s cock as she held it in position. Her fingers danced across her wife’s shaft, slipping, gliding effortlessly along the throbbing, wet skin of her erection. She bit her lip, holding her breath in anticipation as, slowly, she lowered herself. She let out a long, shaky breath when she first felt Aloy’s tip prodding her backside. It felt bigger than she remembered. In reality, it had just been _that_ long since she’d gotten a good fucking. She was glad she didn’t have to wait any longer.  
  
Talanah lowered her hips. She and Aloy both held their breath as the Nora’s cockhead pressed harder and harder against Talanah’s tight, puckered ring. Slowly, almost gingerly, Talanah let her hips move bit by bit, shuddering at the pressure against her rear. Before long, the anticipation became too much for Aloy to bear. She held her wife firmly by the waist, pulling her down, drawing a surprised gasp out of the Carja woman.  
  
“ _ALOOOY!”_ _  
_ _  
_Talanah’s voice broke as she was pulled down onto her wife’s erection. She cried out, her faltering voice high and shrill as, for the first time in much, _much_ too long, Aloy penetrated her. She felt herself stretching around the Nora’s big, fat cock. The ring of her anus twitched and clenched, squeezing Aloy’s shaft, sucking it even deeper inside.  
  
“ _Oh,_ Talanah!” Aloy gasped as her wife’s hips came to rest against her own. “You’re _so_ tight! It feels so good!”  
  
She started to move her hips right away, completely taken by her lust. She gasped and moaned, arching her rear off the bed, thrusting up into Talanah. Her wife, meanwhile, was still stunned by the pleasure of finally having a big, fat cock stuffed inside of her. She shuddered, biting her lip and whining as her own stiff erection twitched. She squirted a big, warm rope of pre-cum onto Aloy’s belly, splattering her arousal all over her.  
  
Talanah finally managed to compose herself enough to start moving. She rolled her hips, grinding on Aloy, gently, rhythmically sliding up and down on her shaft. She could feel every wonderfully-thick inch gliding in and out of her tight little hole, stretching her _just_ right with each stroke. Her breaths came in shallow gasps, and sweat soon dotted her hazelnut skin as she found a steady pace.  
  
Aloy’s mouth hung open. She panted hard, her freckle-dotted chest heaving, her breasts bouncing as Talanah rode her. She matched her wife’s movements, eagerly thrusting into her. Before long, the pair surrendered to their desires, and any attempt at keeping things gentle was thrown aside. Aloy bucked her hips, bouncing Talanah on top of her while her wife slammed her hips down, her skin _smacking_ against the Nora’s with each thrust.  
  
Talanah doubled over, leaning down face-to-face with Aloy. She stared into her wife’s hazy, green eyes, her gaze full of lusty desire. She kept rolling her hips, moaning and whimpering as she fucked herself more and more desperately against Aloy. Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more, she felt Aloy’s hand on the back of her head, pulling her in for a long, deep kiss.  
  
Talanah came hard. As Aloy’s tongue pushed its way into her mouth, her body succumbed to pleasure. She whined and gasped into her wife’s lips, riding out the most intense climax of her life thus far. Her cock jumped and throbbed, spewing its load all over Aloy’s stomach and chest, making a complete mess of the Nora. Neither woman seemed to care, though. Aloy sped her thrusts, pumping her hips at a frantic pace, pushing through the orgasmic contractions of Talanah’s pucker to finish herself off. Talanah just rode out the ecstasy, a dreamy, satisfied moan escaping her lips as she broke the kiss, her member spent and her balls drained.  
  
Aloy let out a deep, shaky gasp as she finished. She arched her back, pushing her hips up as hard as she could. Her balls pressed firmly against Talanah’s backside, and her shaft swelled inside of her. She grunted breathlessly, her entire body going as tense as could be as her orgasm took her.  
  
“Oh, _All-Mother!”_ Aloy cried.  
  
Talanah gasped in amazement. She could feel her wife’s member pulsing deep inside of her. She could feel Aloy’s heat flooding her, pumping into her butt in thick, gooey ropes. It felt like it would last forever. Aloy’s load was thicker and hotter than Talanah ever remembered it being. It felt like she was pouring _everything_ into her. It felt like Aloy’s love, her very life was gushing, hot and creamy, into Talanah’s still-twitching pucker. It was beyond the Carja’s capacity to describe it. All she could do was surrender to it and ride out the overwhelming wave of pure bliss it brought her.  
  
“ _Ahhh…_ By the _Sun,_ Aloy!” Talanah breathed. “Th- there’s so _much!”_ _  
_ _  
_She bit her lip hard, her cock twitching one last time before beginning to go limp. Her erection faded, but one last little bead of semen dribbled from her tip, leaking out and dropping onto Aloy’s sticky, cum-coated belly. Finally, Aloy relaxed, her body going nearly limp as she exhaled, her breath escaping in a big, heavy puff. She stroked Talanah’s hair and ran her hand over her body, gently caressing her rear.  
  
The pair took a moment to catch their breath, Talanah shakily lifting herself off of Aloy, pulling her spent cock out of her behind. She moaned as her O-ring twitched closed, winking and flexing, her wife’s freshly-squirted load slowly drooling out. The sheets were wet and stank of sweat and sticky cum, but neither of the lovers minded for the time being. They curled up in each other’s arms, mess and all, and basked in the afterglow.  
  
“That was _wonderful,_ Sunshine,” Aloy sighed. “I didn’t realize how badly I missed it until I was filling you up…”  
  
“It was good for me, too,” Talanah replied softly. “I _knew_ my sweet little Brave couldn’t resist me!”  
  
The two giggled, playfully wrestling each other into a tight hug. They kissed briefly, moaning softly before breaking away to clean up and dress.  
  
“Once we’re done cleaning,” Aloy began, a playful, leading tone creeping into her voice. “I bet I’ll be able to go again in the bath…”  
  
“Oh, is that so?” Talanah chuckled, grinning. “Well, I suppose we might just have to put your stamina to the test then, won’t we?”  
  
They set to work cleaning their mess, hurrying the process along so that they could get their bath started. For the first time in a long while, Aloy felt like herself. She didn’t know just how long her body would cooperate with her newly-restored sexual energy, but she did know one thing for certain…  
  
She _had_ to get some more herbs from Senna…  
  
\---  
  
Aloy and Talanah had been happy to find that the medicine Aloy had taken was enough to last through the night. The pair took a nice, warm bath together, their love making lasting until they were cozily snuggled together in bed. The morning brought with it a bit of disappointment, however. Aloy, once again, couldn’t get hard. She and her wife weren’t too worried, though, now that they knew exactly how to solve such a problem. They left early, before most of Meridian had even woken up, eager to get Aloy back into shape for another quickie or two.  
  
The lovers were visibly excited and anxious as they walked through Senna’s door. They appeared through a light haze of incense smoke, the doorbell jingling as they entered. Senna was quick to poke her head around the corner, smiling at the sight of yesterday’s customers returning.  
  
“I _thought_ I’d see you two again!” she remarked. “I take it you had an eventful night, then?”  
  
Her guests blushed, but a playful nudge from Talanah prompted Aloy to speak up.  
  
“We _definitely_ did,” she admitted a bit sheepishly. “That tea worked like a charm!”  
  
“We were wondering,” Talanah began, stepping forward. “If we could buy some more of those herbs from you?”  
  
Senna’s warm smile became more of a sly grin. She hurried her guests inside and ushered them into the back of the store, locking the front door before joining them.  
  
“Now, there _is_ the matter of payment I mentioned yesterday,” she began. “I can’t just go giving out my stock, you know!”  
  
“We’re not worried about the price,” Aloy said. “We can pay whatever it costs!”  
  
Senna fixed her with a smug look, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.  
  
“Funny you should say that, my dear…”  
  
Her voice was low and husky, her words dripping with mischievous intent. She sauntered up to her customers and slipped her arms around their waists. Aloy gasped softly, surprised at the woman’s touch. Talanah, too, seemed surprised, but worked out Senna’s intentions right away.  
  
“You _could_ just pay me for the herbs,” Senna began. “I’d be more than happy to take your money, of course… _Or…_ ”  
  
She smirked, leaning in close to Aloy.  
  
“You can have them _all_ for free,” she breathed, whispering into the Nora’s ear. “If I can have _you…_ ”  
  
Aloy blushed hard, her cheeks turning bright-red. She stammered, tripping over her words as her gaze darted between Talanah and Senna. Both women seemed to be thinking the same thing. Both seemed to want only to quit the formalities, strip naked, and have some fun. Aloy couldn’t exactly blame them, either. Something about being desired like this was making her feel incredibly excited. She managed only to nod, prompting a smile from the medicine woman.  
  
“I hoped you’d agree,” Senna purred. “I’ll get everything ready… Wait here for me, darlings…”  
  
She left Aloy and Talanah to their own devices for a short while. The two were quick to start preparing themselves for Senna. Talanah kissed Aloy, her tongue probing her mouth, gliding across her wife’s tongue. Her hands crept their way under her clothes, stripping her until all her peachy, freckled skin was bare. Aloy returned the favor, stealing dominance away from Talanah, pushing the Carja against a wall, hungrily sucking on her tongue as she quickly stripped her clothing away.  
  
Talanah was hard already, her cock firm and throbbing as it rubbed against Aloy’s thigh. Aloy was still limp, though not for lack of arousal. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and her skin was flushed with excitement. By the time Senna had returned, the eager Nora and her wife had nearly gotten started without her.  
  
“Oh, my!” Senna chuckled. “If I’d known how excited you two were, I might have gotten things ready before you arrived…”  
  
She slipped behind Aloy, her hands on the Nora’s waist. Her waistcloth fell away, and, right away, Aloy felt something pressed against the small of her back.  
  
“Well, that’s not to say I came _completely_ unprepared…”  
  
Senna’s hard cock rubbed between Aloy’s cheeks. The older woman’s member throbbed, leaking pre-cum onto Aloy’s bottom. She reached around Aloy’s waist and caressed her balls, her skilled fingers gently gliding over her big, silky pouch. She kept grinding for a short while until the telltale whistle of her boiling kettle called her away. She took Aloy by the hand and pulled her along, eager for her guest to get into shape for what was to come.  
  
“Drink up, my dear,” Senna urged. “As soon as you’re ready, I’ll treat you to an experience you’ll _never_ forget…”  
  
Aloy took her medicine as soon as it was ready, downing the cup of hot tea as hastily as she could manage. Its warmth was quick to spread through her, filling her with the same strange tingling sensation as the night before. She felt her arousal swelling, boiling inside her, sending pleasant little sparks up her spine. All that was left was for her body to cooperate, and that much wasn’t far off.  
  
Senna removed her top, freeing her big, beautiful breasts for Aloy and Talanah to see. Aloy’s eyes lit up at the sight. The soft, plump, tawny mounds, dotted lightly with freckles, took her breath away. Senna’s busty tits were topped by puffy, brown nipples, standing stiff as could be against her big, dark areolae. Senna didn’t let the Nora stare for too long, though. She stepped in, locked lips with her for a brief, but passionate, moment, and then turned Aloy around, spinning her so she faced her wife.  
  
Talanah was already bent over, leaning against the countertop. She swayed her hips, wiggling her ass for Aloy. If the glistening wetness running over her taint and dripping from her erect cock was any indication, she had somehow managed to lube up while Aloy was distracted. She smirked over her shoulder, shaking her butt, bouncing her nicely-toned cheeks. It was a display more than enticing enough to spur her wife to action.  
  
Aloy took up position behind Talanah, pressing her hips to the Carja’s behind. Her cock was still limp, but that much was quickly beginning to change. She let out a shaky gasp, shivering as the medicine woman’s tea took effect. Her shaft slowly swelled, pulsing to life, stiffening up between Talanah’s butt cheeks until it was at its full length. Her member rested in the tight valley of Talanah’s ass, sandwiched by her tight little behind. A soft squeak escaped her lips as Senna’s fingers stroked her erection, gently wrapping around her base from behind.  
  
“I must say,” Senna breathed, her voice sultry and thick with lust. “You’re even _more_ impressive when you’re hard like this…”  
  
She pressed her body against Aloy’s from behind, her bountiful, mature breasts squashing against the Nora’s back. In her free hand, she held a small vial, which she brought up to Aloy’s ear to uncork. Aloy tensed up slightly at the soft _pop,_ quickly realizing what must be inside that little container. Her suspicions were immediately confirmed as Senna upended the vial, letting its contents pour out onto the small of Aloy’s back. Cold and slippery, the liquid ran down Aloy’s skin, leaking between her cheeks.  
  
“Have you ever had two women at once?” Senna asked, her fingers rubbing lube around Aloy’s asshole. “I can tell you haven’t… You’re shivering… _So_ excited, aren’t you?”  
  
“Y- Yes,” Aloy admitted.  
  
Senna guided Aloy’s erection downward, lining her up with her wife’s tight little hole. She slipped a finger into Aloy’s behind, drawing a breathless gasp out of the young Nora. Gently, she lubed Aloy up, slowly working her finger in and out for just a few moments before withdrawing, confident that her partner was nice and wet for her. She brought her hips forward, pressing her own cock against Aloy’s rear, letting her feel _just_ enough pressure against her ring that her breath hitched in her throat.  
  
“Close your eyes,” Senna whispered softly. “Relax… Let yourself slide into her… Then I’ll take you…”  
  
Aloy didn’t need much coaxing. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, moaning softly as she pushed forward. Talanah gasped as the ring of her anus was spread open by her wife’s cock, slowly stretching and stretching until it was popped open and Aloy slipped inside. The lovers gasped sharply, moaning in tandem as Aloy penetrated Talanah, her shaft plunging deep inside the Carja’s ass.  
  
“ _Good_ girl,” Senna cooed.  
  
Aloy saw stars. As she bottomed out inside Talanah, she felt her own O-ring being stretched, pushed open by Senna’s big, hard cock. The older woman moaned and grunted, pushing her hips forward with just enough force to _pop_ inside Aloy’s butt, her shaft slowly sliding in. She moved forward until her hips were flush with the Nora’s bottom, her balls coming to rest with Aloy’s. She held the younger woman’s hips, leaning in to playfully nip and kiss at her neck as she started to move.  
  
The swing of Senna’s hips prompted Aloy to start thrusting as well. She pumped her hips, pushing into Talanah, her every breath shallow and shaky as pleasure quickly overwhelmed her. Sandwiched between the two Carja, Senna’s soft, plump breasts on her back, her ass filled and stretched, her own cock being squeezed by Talanah’s inner walls, it was hard for Aloy to settle into a rhythm. Her body was screaming at her to move faster, to fuck Talanah with everything she had, to rut her wife’s ass until she exploded inside. She didn’t, though. She wanted this to last. It felt incredible.  
  
Talanah’s legs quivered as Aloy fucked her. She bit her lip, squeaking and moaning with each gentle _slap_ of skin on skin. Her cock was pulsing and twitching, leaking pre-cum all over the floor. She could feel Aloy’s member pulsing inside her. The heat of her wife’s body against hers was only serving to excite her further. She let out a shrill cry when Aloy gave her a particularly firm thrust. A hot rope of arousal spurted from her twitching cock and splattered on the floor, adding to the growing puddle she was producing.  
  
Senna’s breaths were heavy, but steady. She nuzzled Aloy from behind, kissing and licking her neck. Her strokes were rhythmic, her hips swinging at a steady, firm pace. Wet _slaps_ filled the air, the trio’s heavy breathing drowned out by the lewd sounds of their bodies joining together. The medicine woman hadn’t had a girl this tight in a _long_ time, and she was savoring every moment. She caressed Aloy’s waist, her hands sliding over her hips, creeping ever downward to caress her sweet little behind. She squeezed Aloy’s butt before giving her a firm, playful _smack,_ drawing a yelp out of the Nora.  
  
“ _Ah!”_ Aloy squeaked. “C- Careful! I’m… g- getting _really_ close…”  
  
“ _Oh?”_ Senna breathed. “Is that so? Well, don’t hold back _,_ dear… I want you to cum for me! Give your wife _everything_ you’ve got! Go on… Let it _all_ out…”  
  
Aloy could barely keep herself under control. Senna’s playful coaxing was filling her with more excitement than she could contain. Her thrusts were becoming unsteady, her rhythm falling into a staccato series of clumsy movements that she couldn’t hope to keep up.  
  
“ _I- I’m… I’m…”_ _  
_ _  
_Aloy’s voice was strained and shaky. Her breath was caught in her throat. Her heart pumped fast and hard in her chest, and her body seemed to move on its own. She was barely holding back now. She couldn’t hold her orgasm at bay any longer. A matter of seconds was all it would take for her to surrender to the ecstasy.  
  
“ _Ah! Ah! Ah! Aloy!”_ Talanah whimpered. “ _Ooohhh…_ D- Do it! Cum for me! _Nnnfff!_ F- Fill me with your load!”  
  
Her pleading was more than Aloy could resist. With a heavy grunt, Aloy pushed forward one last time, bottoming out completely inside of Talanah. She could feel her wife’s butt clenching around her, milking her dry as she came inside, her load erupting from her tip in heavy, creamy spurts. She gasped shakily, trembling as she pumped Talanah full of her hot, sticky cum.  
  
Senna moaned, caressing her breast as she drove her hips forward in tandem with Aloy. The Nora’s climax seemed to set off a chain reaction of pleasure. Talanah shot her load onto the floor, shuddering and whimpering as she made a sticky mess of the storeroom. Senna let loose inside Aloy, the young woman’s tight little pucker squeezing and sucking on her shaft until she couldn’t hold her pleasure in any longer.  
  
Aloy collapsed on top of Talanah, still grinding against her, the remnants of her load drooling from her pulsing cock into her wife’s backside. She groaned as Senna filled her from behind, her butt quickly filling with the older woman’s thick, hot semen. She could feel it leaking out of her already, even before Senna pulled out. When the medicine woman finally did unplug her partner, Aloy’s butt twitched and flexed closed, drooling Senna’s load all over her freshly-drained balls.  
  
“ _Mmm…_ That was _wonderful,_ my dears,” Senna cooed. “I think I might just need to take the rest of the day off after that!”  
  
Aloy pulled out of Talanah with a breathless groan, stumbling backwards only to be held up by Senna.  
  
“ _Ahhh…_ I- I don’t blame you!” the Nora gasped. “That… That was _really_ intense!”  
  
Talanah’s body trembled. She let her knees buckle and slowly slid down, kneeling in the puddle of her own sticky cum as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
“I- I think I need a minute!” she huffed, turning to smile at her wife. “Aloy, sweetie… Th- That was amazing, but… I need a break, too!”  
  
“I take it you’ll be wanting some more of my herbs, then?” Senna teased. “I’m always happy to see a _satisfied_ customer…”  
  
She chuckled, shooting Aloy and Talanah a playful glance. As she filled a big jar with dried herbs for the pair - enough to last them _quite_ a while - she hoped that they would pay her shop a visit now and again. If the blush on the two lovers’ faces and the sticky mess leaking from their behinds was any indication, they would _definitely_ be back before too long...


End file.
